I Forgot That You Don't Love Me Anymore.
by silver-tiger11
Summary: Here is my 5-part story. I hope you guys like it. Its based on Test, Kurt Angle, Triple H, Jericho, and Stephanie.
1. Default Chapter

I Forgot That You Don't Love Me Anymore.  
silver_tiger1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I don't know what people's problems are but if you don't like my stories, then don't review them. You can chose to have one person with another person for all of your stories if you're that way, but I'm not. I like to write having Stephanie with different people. I like my stories, if you don't, too bad. Anyway, I don't own these characters Vince McMahon does. Hope you guys like this. Review if you do, don't come back if you don't.   
  
Things between the ~'s are the song which Tim McGraw owns not I.  
  
  
  
Run In With That Old Flame-Test.  
  
~~ She walks over to him, and she says do you remember me? ~~  
  
Stephanie was working on her new story line with Jericho at a table in a café when a man came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Stephanie?" He asked. She turned around and came face to face with Andrew Martin. (A.K.A. Test)  
  
~~ I think we might've met somewhere before, Southern Carolina is the place that comes to mind but hey I, guess you never really can be sure. ~~  
  
"Hi Andrew." She said. She hadn't talked to Test since a RAW taping they were doing about two years ago in South Carolina. "Hey. How are you?" He asked. "I'm doing good, and you?" She asked. "I'm doing okay." He replied. "Why don't you sit down?" Stephanie said, flashing him that smile she used to only give him. Only this time hidden behind all the make-up she now wore. He did and she shut her laptop down and out it away in her bag. Then she turned to look at Test and he could almost see the old look in her eyes that she used to give him.   
  
~~ Oh there's nothing like a true love, to go and make a fool of someone, just like before ~~  
  
"So how are things these days?" He asked. "Busy, lonely. Now that they have me with Jericho, I'm a single woman until they decide to put us together." She said, watching a nearby couple celebrating what looked like a birthday. She was wearing tan flared pants with a Harley Davidson jacket that was zipped up and her hair was down straight. She looked back at him. "And with you?" She asked. He snapped out of his trace before answering.   
  
~~ And right there for a minuet, I forgot that you don't love me anymore ~~  
  
"Slow, lonely as well." He said. He had her full attention now. "Look, I never got to apologize for what happened." She said. "Don't mind it. It was obviously meant to happen, it was for the good of both of us." Andrew said. Stephanie looked truly hurt. Silence was golden for a minuet until he broke it. "I tried to call so many times after what happen." Andrew said.   
  
~~ Then an old familiar feeling wrapped its arms around the moment, and he said so many times I tried to call ~~  
  
" I never got the messages." She responded. Andrew cast his glance downwards. "So you think that they will put you and Jericho together?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, I do. They can't go to long without having Stephanie McMahon with a guy." She said. He looked at her with adoration for how naïve she was being.   
  
~~ You'd think its been a lifetime, its been two years since I've seen you, but it seems just like no times gone by at all ~~  
  
"You ever think of the possibilities of them putting you back with an old flame?" Andrew asked. He flushed a bit and looked away, but Stephanie looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "No, they want me to look like a slut and a fool, don't worry, they won't hurt your image." She said, looking down. Andrew's head snapped up. "That's not what I meant." He said.  
  
~~ Oh there's nothing like a true love, to go and make a fool of someone, just like before ~~  
  
He got up from the table and pulled her into a hug. He softly rocked her side to side before they pulled away and sat back down.   
  
~~ And right there for a minuet, I forgot that you don't love me anymore ~~  
  
"You left right after it happened. I tried to find you to talk about it." Stephanie said. "Yeah, I left to give myself some time to heal." Andrew said.   
  
~~ Oh-oh and how far we'll travel, for a place to heal our hearts ~~  
  
"I couldn't be around you two anymore. I couldn't bear to watch you two together. To watch while he transformed you into... into what you are now, Steph, you're better than this." Andrew said. Stephanie's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm obviously no better that what I've become. No one knows who I am." Stephanie said. Suddenly interested in her nails.   
  
~~ We watched it unravel, so why's tonight, the heart is part ~~  
  
"I know you Stephanie! I know who you are and this isn't it!" Andrew said. She didn't answer him. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "So this is it? This is goodbye? I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Steph." Andrew said.   
  
~~ Then he says the weathers changing and its icing up the highway, so I guess its time for me to hit the road ~~  
  
"No! Andrew no! It doesn't have to be this way." Stephanie said. Tears streamed down her face. "Please don't walk away until I know that you are at least my friend. I have hurt so many people; I can't loose you too. I need someone in my life who believes in me." Stephanie said.   
  
~~ So she says goodbye and then before she knows what she is saying, she says I wish you didn't have to go ~~  
  
Andrew got up and stood in front of Stephanie who was still in her chair. He leaned down and captured her lips with is own. He kissed her with a passion that he only had for her. And when she started to respond he almost couldn't pull away.   
  
~~ Oh there's nothing like a true love, to go and make a fool of someone, just like before ~~  
  
"I will always love you, Stephanie McMahon. I will always be here for you. I love you." Andrew said. Then he simply walked away, his heart breaking in two.   
  
~~ And right there for a minuet, I forgot that you don't love me anymore ~~  
  
Andrew's P.O.V.  
  
I lost her to Hunter and its possible that I'll never get her back, but I can hope. And I'll never quit loving her.  
  
~~ And right there for a minuet, I forgot that you don't love me anymore. ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end. No not really, still 4 more parts to come out. Hope you liked. Good reviews please, not cruel ones. Thank You. 


	2. You Never Even Gave Me A Chance. Kurt A...

I forgot that you don't love me anymore.  
Chapter 2 You never even gave me a chance. Kurt's P.O.V.  
silver_tiger1  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Vince McMahon does.  
  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I will try harder, but I just finally got into the Smoochy Dreamers site and it's totally cool. I suggest you go check it out. Thanks goes out to Dramaqueenbee and twstofate for reviewing my first chapter, it means a lot guys.   
  
  
  
  
I sat and watched her as her, Jericho, and Hunter fought in the ring. She's so beautiful, god I want her.   
  
I go out and tell Jericho that Vince gave me a shot at his title. I offer Stephanie a chance to be my business partner. She tells me that she's going to stay with that little pissant Jericho no matter what. This surprises me to some extent. Well she's in for a surprise after our match tonight, both her and Jericho. Just you wait Stephanie McMahon, just you wait.  
  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
  
Later that night, after Kurt and Jericho's match, Kurt walked to Stephanie's dressing room with his security guards in tow. He stopped outside her door and turned to his guards. "Let no one in. Especially Jericho, not Flair and if Vince comes, knock on the door to warn me." He said. Then without announcing his break in, Kurt walked into Stephanie's dressing room.   
  
Kurt's P.O.V.  
  
I walk in, not seeing her anywhere. "Jericho? Is that you? I'll only be a few minuets." Her voice comes out of her walk in closet. "No princess, you'll be a lot longer that that." I say hearing what sounds like hr dropping something once she hears my voice. "Kurt?" She calls. "Yes?" I ask. She walks out of her closet in a pair of black exercising pants with yellow stripes going down the sides, black, yellow, and white tennis shoes, and a black thick strapped tank top with yellow stripes going down the sides as well. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came with a preposition." I tell her. She sighs. "Kurt I told you. I'm staying with Jericho. I don't need another partnership." She says. I start walking towards her. She backs up into the wall behind her. "Are you telling me that you're falling for your enemy?" I ask. She narrows her eyes at me. "No, Jericho is not my enemy, he is my business partner! I will stick with him and I will help him keep his titles." She says to me. Her voice going soft as I pin her against the wall. "You wont last. You need a real man in your life." I say as I play with one of her cocoa curls. She doesn't seem flustered at all. She isn't getting all hot and bothered like she used to. Well okay, so she never used to it was the result of the fact that she had just been in a match to keep her title. "Oh really? Do you know where I can find one?" She asks me. She's challenging me.  
  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
  
Outside the door Jericho was approaching. He saw the security guards, Kurt's security guards. "What's going on here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Olympic jackass?" Jericho asked. "We are Mr. Jericho, he's inside talking to Mrs. Helmsly." One of the security guards said. "I'm sorry, there is no Mrs. Helmsly on the other side of that door. There is a Miss McMahon though." Jericho said. "Sorry sir. He's speaking to Miss McMahon." The officer said. "Well are you going to move so I can get into my dressing room?" Jericho asked. "Sorry sir our orders were to not let anyone in." A different officer said. "Oh this is rich, I can't even get into my own dressing room." Jericho said. He turned to walk away but was stopped by and officer. "We set up a security camera in the room. Its set up in the monitor room if you want to go take a look at what's going on." An officer said. Jericho smiled. "Thanks." He said. Then walked off towards the monitor room.   
  
  
Kurt's P.O.V.  
  
I roll my eyes. "I am a real man Steph." I say. She rolls her eyes and I drop the curl I'm playing with. "I need a real man Kurt not a matchbox. I need someone who is always going to be there for me and this child." She says. This doesn't come as a surprise for me. I know she's pregnant. I don't know why she lied to Hunter about it, but most of us wrestlers know that she's pregnant and that the only thing keeping her and Hunter together was the baby. We know that she wanted out, she deserves someone who lover her. Not someone who's gonna use her because she is the boss's daughter. "I can be a great father to this baby. He'll be a tiny Olympic hero just like me. He can be little Kurt Jr." I tell her. "No Kurt he won't be. I've already decided on his name anyway. It's going to be Hunter Vincent Helmsly." She says to me. I sigh and my shoulders drop. I move my head to rest beside hers on the wall that I still have her pinned to. "Okay Kurt, I'm waiting for Jericho, I think its time for you to leave." She says. "Steph." I whine. "Goodbye." She says. I sigh again and move going to the door. I lost her to her husband, now I've lost her to Jericho. "You didn't even give me a chance Stephanie. You didn't even give me a chance." I say, then I open the door and walk out of her dressing room.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it. I still have Hunter, Stephanie and Jericho to go. Like I said before, Soory it took me so long to get this out. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	3. I wish I didn't know now, what I didn't ...

I forgot that you don't love me anymore.  
Chapter 3 I wish I didn't know now, what I didn't know then. Triple H  
silver_tiger1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won any of these characters, Vince McMahon does.  
  
  
Sorry it once again took me so long to get this out. Thanks go out to Dramaqueenbee and twstofate for my reviews, not nearly as much as I would like but lately they are my only support. Thanks you guys! Hope you ALL like this.  
  
  
  
It was a late Saturday night. The party had been going on for an hour and a half. Hunter had been there for about fifty minuets.  
  
Stephanie had been there long before the party had started, trying to finish her work. She had an iced tea in front of her and she was typing away on her laptop. She was wearing tennis shoes and black exercise pants and a white tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back like it was when she had won the Woman's Championship.   
  
She was sitting in a booth beside the bar. Hunter was in a booth across the room with his friends. Suddenly, as if it was meant to happen, Hunter saw her across the room at her table working. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her work. Then came crashing back to reality when he realized that this was the same person who had lied to him about being pregnant.   
  
He watched her from across the room, unable to take his eyes off of her. A man who looked to be about four years older than her came up and starting talking to her. He watched as she rolled her eyes and told him to go away. But the man wouldn't leave her alone. Hunter watched as the man yanked her out of her seat by her arms and Hunter stood up ready to go over there ignoring his friends questions. He stumbled however and had to regain his posture seeing that the woman he had divorced last week was pregnant! It was obvious she was, "so that means she didn't lie." Hunter thought.   
  
Stephanie slapped the man who held her against him like she belonged to him. "I said, I'm not interested, do I need to spell it out for you?" Stephanie asked. "Whoa now princess, your husband left you, and now your single, so why the shyness?" The man asked. "Its Ms. McMahon to you buddy! Don't talk to me like you know me. Now if you'll excuse me I have work I need to attend to." Stephanie said. "No little miss, I won't excuse you." The man started but was cut off by Hunter. "I think you'd better step away from my wife unless you'd like a royal ass kicking." Hunter said. The man turned around and his eyes grew wide, Stephanie sat down quickly, still facing the man and Hunter. "Y...Your Triple H." The man said. Hunter just continued to scowl at the man and the man high-tailed it out of there. Hunter turned around to look at Stephanie.   
  
"So your pregnant?" Hunter said, sitting across from her ignoring her scowling look. "Get lost Hunter!" Stephanie said. "No, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." Hunter said. "Look Hunter, you left me so I don't think that you are entitled to any answers." Stephanie said, going back to typing on her laptop. Hunter reached across the table and shut her laptop on her. "Hunter!" She said. "Whose baby is it." He asked. "Its yours." Stephanie sighed, defeated and not in the mood for fighting. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked, pain filling his voice. "I had to. You left me no choice Hunter. I love you so much, so much Hunter it hurts. But you were going to leave me; I didn't want to loose you. So I told you I was pregnant, which I didn't want to do publicly. Then you decided to stay with me. After that I was taunted and laughed at. Called names because I couldn't keep my husband. I had to rely on a baby to keep you. So I set up the whole doctor thing, I'll never gain any respect back from the fans so I staged it all. The only thing that I didn't stage was my partnership with Jericho." Stephanie said. Hunter was shocked. One sentence remained in his mind. "I love you." She had said, she loved him, as in she still did. "Do you still love me?" He asked. She was silent for a while, sitting back and placing a hand on her stomach. "I love you so much it hurts, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did." She said.   
  
Hunter was about to say something when Stephanie's cell phone rang. "Hold on." She said. She picked up her cell phone, which Hunter recognized as a Y2J countdown for the ring. He also noticed that her nails were painted white with Y2J painted in disco glitter all over them. Her cell phone had Y2J all over it, and even her hair was held up with Y2J porcelain Chinese sticks. That telling him that obviously Jericho and her had become more than business partners. "Hello?" He watched Stephanie answer her phone. "Hey you. Where are you? You were supposed to be here about 15 minutes ago." She said. Hunter leaned in to listen to the conversation. "Okay then I'll meet you at the hotel in...Okay then the plane leaves at 4 PM tomorrow got it? K see ya in a bit." Stephanie said. Hunter watched as she said goodbye and hung the phone up. "Vince?" He asked. "No, it was Chris." She said. "Are you guys going somewhere?" He asked. "Yeah, were going to Winnipeg for the week. His parents want to meet me." Stephanie said. "His parents?" Hunter asked growing disgusted. "Yeah. His parents, problem?" Stephanie asked. "Oh no, no problem. Getting a little close for business partners aren't we?" He asked. "No were not, besides we've grown to be more than business partners. Were friends." Stephanie said.   
  
"I don't want him raising my child!" Hunter yelled, becoming defensive. Stephanie sighed. "Hunter, you will still be this child's father. Whoever I marry, or whomever you marry will serve as this little boy's stepparents. You have to deal with that. Besides, who said I was marrying Jericho?" Stephanie said. "It's a boy?" Hunter asked, all anger gone. Stephanie shook her head yes with a smile on her face. "Hunter Vincent Helmsly." She said. Hunter smiled. "I like the name." He said. "I knew you would." Stephanie said, still smiling. She got up and put her waist length pleather coat on. Then grabbed her laptop. "I have to go meet Jericho at the hotel." She said. "Okay, I'll see ya later?" Hunter asked her. "Yeah." She said. Hunter got up and hugged her not wanting to ever let her go. "Friends?" He asked. "Friends." She agreed. He walked her out and watched her get a cab and drive away.  
  
"I've lost you Stephanie, to that bastard Jericho. But that doesn't mean that I don't love this child. And it certainly doesn't mean that I don't love you." Hunter thought.  
  
  
  
K tells me what you guys think. Two more chapters to go after this. Jericho's Point Of View and Steph's P.O.V. Hope you guys liked this. 


	4. From worst enemies to bset friends, and ...

I forgot that you don't love me anymore.  
Chapter 4 from worst enemies to best friends, and maybe even more.  
silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Vince McMahon does.  
  
  
Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I really appreciate them. I hope you all like this, I enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
  
Jericho's P.O.V.  
  
You know a lot of people ask m if I am just using Stephanie to beat Hunter at Wrestlemania. No, let me re-phrase that; they used to ask me. Now that it's over and Steph and I are still together, people ask me why I put up with her, why I chose to team up with her. I at first thought it was crazy too, but now I know I'm not.  
  
There's a lot of good to Stephanie, more than she shows. A lot more. Most of the wrestlers know that she's a good person now. These last few days, everyone's gotten to know the real Stephanie. The Steph underneath. She's lost the bitchy cover she is so used to pulling up when people are around.   
  
I've really gotten to know her. She's opened up to me so much, I understand her now. I think I've even fallen for her. Which isn't good since she says that right now she is swearing off guys. For a while anyway.   
  
She did however, agree to let me help her raise the baby. That, I'm truly grateful for.   
  
She started out as Daddy's little girl. Andrew lost her to Hunter; Kurt thought he had her but never really did, Hunter lost her too...well I guess you could say me. In a way that's true cause there is no way in hell I am going to let my new best friend slip through my fingers like that. So I'm a little overprotective of her, so what?  
  
  
I've developed feelings for her. I'll admit it. Were going to see my parents tomorrow. I'm waiting for her too arrive here at the hotel. I'll treat her right. I'll treat her like she should be treated. And I'll take good care of the baby as well.   
  
I might tell her soon, I might wait for a few months. I know these feelings aren't going away. Either way, I like the sound of Stephanie McMahon-Irvine better than Stephanie McMahon-Helmsly. Don't you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to put Irvine at the end of it cause it doesn't good with Jericho. Stephanie McMahon-Jericho sounds horrible. 


	5. To stray or not to stray. Stephanie

I forgot that you don't love me any more.  
Chapter 5. To stray or not to stray. Stephanie.  
silver_tiger1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Vince McMahon does.  
  
  
Hey everyone this is the last chapter out to this story. I have another on the way soon. Hope you guys like this.  
  
  
  
Stephanie's P.O.V.  
  
I've screwed my life up royally. I'm having such a hard time trying to keep up amends with my dad, and Shane. Although I talk to mom every day. Thank god she helped me stage my getaway.   
  
Jericho's been an angel through this since we've teamed up. He's so understanding and he helped me get the real me out. Not the bitch who mistreats everyone. I've made amends with a lot of the wrestlers. Friends with a lot now. Who would have thought that Trish and I could put away our differences and become the best of friends?   
  
I've had so many men in my life as well, okay well only 4 but that's a lot in my book. (A.N. Not in mine. ^_^') Andrew is now just like another brother who will always be there if I need someone to talk to other than Jericho, Shane, dad, or mom. Kurt is a lovesick fool who is adorably clueless. Hunter is an okay friend who is the father to the baby I am carrying. Jericho, he's my guardian angel. He's been looking out for me for a long time now.   
  
Were going to see his parents tomorrow. I'm going to be on my best behavior so they'll like me but Jericho says that won't be a problem. Getting them to like me. I want to make a good impression. I don't want to seem like the cruel heartless bitch that yells at their son for buying the wrong kind of hand lotion.   
  
Lita tells me that Jericho likes me. I think that she's gone koo-koo. But then that brings up the question of do I like him? I think that I do, a little. I've agreed to let him help me raise the baby, something he insisted on. Maybe our friendship will turn into something more.   
  
Right now I need to take it one step at a time and right now my next step is going to be out of this cab and meet Jericho in the hotel room. I'll think about how I'm to deal with my love life later.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it. This is the end. I should be bringing out another one soon. A Steph/Jericho/Hunter triangle. I can't wait! 


End file.
